Dalhousie Tigers
Overview "Tigers" is the name of the sports teams of Dalhousie University located in Halifax, Nova Scotia. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History Dalhousie joined the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) in time for the 1920-21 season. The conference changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. From 1920-21 until 1936-37, the Tigers were also in the Halifax City League and, when they advanced, the Maritimes Senior Playoffs leading to the Allan Cup. Of note the Tigers won two league championships in 1922, the HCL and the MIAA. After winning 3 straight MIAA titles in 1921, 1922, and 1923, they never won another conference title until 1979. External links: :Official Site 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA/Senior 1920-21 to 1940-41' NOTES: *''MIAA divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' *''1921, 1923-28, 1938 divisional results not available'' *''Did not operate from 1940-41 through 1945-46.'' 'MIAA 1946-47 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years with ties 1968-69 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUA years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' 'Commemorations' 'University Cup Tournaments' *1979 University Cup 'Championships' SENIOR *HCL - 1922 UNIVERSITY *MIAA - 1921, 1922, 1923 *AUAA - 1979 Pictures . Logos Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Halifax City League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Atlantic University Hockey Category:Nova Scotia Hockey League teams